1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer-level image pickup lens in which resin layers are formed on both surfaces of a glass substrate and a resin layer on at least one of the surfaces is formed with a lens portion, a camera module using the image pickup lens, an image pickup lens manufacturing method and a camera module manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small-sized thin image pickup camera modules are mounted on small-sized information-processing devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants). To meet the demand of further downsizing and thinning of the small-sized information-processing devices, the camera modules of this type need downsizing and thinning. Some camera modules use wafer-level image pickup lenses in order to achieve downsizing and thinning.
The wafer-level image pickup lens is manufactured as illustrated in e.g. FIGS. 18A and 18B. In this example, an ultraviolet curable resin 105 is supplied to a circular glass substrate 101 by means of a dispenser 102. Next, while being shaped by means of a master tool 103, the ultraviolet curable resin 105 is irradiated with ultraviolet rays from a light source 104 via a glass substrate 101. In this way, a wafer-level image pickup lens 100 is manufactured.